


Five of Dief's Favorite Snacks

by norah



Category: due South
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five of Dief's Favorite Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> For wistfuljane, who gave me the prompt.

  1. Dief likes Uno's pizza. The Uno, specifically. He's had pizza other places, and the crust isn't thick enough. Besides, Uno's makes their own sausage. Kowalski gets pizza from Gino's, not Uno's, which is a great disappointment to Dief. He tries to tell Fraser that the first Ray would have been a better provider, because Mama Vecchio's pizza was like, ten times better than Uno's even, but Fraser just tells him he should appreciate everything Kowalski does for him, and that comparisons are odious. Dief snaps back that he's never smelled a comparison in his life, and his nose is way better than Fraser's, but it's true, Kowalski's mama _does_ send him those killer pierogi, so Dief figures it's pretty much a wash.
  2. Kowalski's mama's pierogi are pretty high up on this list, come to think of it. They're just savory enough, just doughy enough, and she makes them fresh and packs some up to take home every time Kowalski visits, which is about once a month since they moved back into town. Dief has never seen Kowalski as mad as he was the time Dief ate them all in the car on the way home. He looked like a man possessed, shaking the chewed-up ziplock bag and practically frothing at the mouth - pretty scary, actually. Now Dief leaves them alone until they're offered, even if the smell does make him drool on the upholstery, and Kowalski must have said something to his mom, because she packs enough for all three of them.
  3. Um, don't tell anyone, but _cat poo_. It's like the Taco Bell of wolf snacks; a total guilty pleasure, no redeeming culinary excuses. But it's so stinky! And crunchy! Fraser makes him sleep outside if he catches Dief eating it, but Dief thinks it's worth it. He might lick Fraser's boots a little in revenge, though. The odor transfers.
  4. Dief likes his Italian Beef. Kowalski likes Mr. Beef, but Dief thinks it's overrated. He likes Luke's better, and he gets his way a lot of the time too. They're both pretty glad that Fraser goes on those long runs Sunday mornings instead of sticking around to harangue Dief about his eating habits and Kowalski about his permissiveness. Sometimes a wolf just needs a good wet Italian Beef sandwich, you know?
  5. Turnbull makes a completely exquisite High Tea spread. He only lets Dief attend if Dief wears a doily on his head and pretends to be the Queen, but it's worth it for the fresh scones with clotted cream and the way Turnbull pours for him so solicitously. Dief thinks more people should give him that kind of respect.




End file.
